The Final Year, Final Battle
by ryuxdragonx
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to start their last year at Hogwarts. Some of them realize that there was not only friendship for each other. New writer here, give some comments.
1. Dawn

Forever

Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to start their last year at Hogwarts. Some of them realize that there was not only friendship for each other. (New writer here), give some comments.

Chapter One: Dawn

The morning rays woke Harry up. He reaches for his glasses and stood up with a wide grin. Today will be the last day staying in the Durleys house. He will be of age and he can go live with Ron or in the house which Siruis had left for him. Mr Weasley is coming to pick him up today, so he decided not to spoil his mood.

At exactly 10, Mr Weasley came; Harry took his trunk and prepared to leave. "Had a good holiday, son?" "Yeah, kinda" Harry replied. He did not want to remember how the Durleys beat him up. He felt contented that his Aunt treated him better this summer. "Guess I will never see you all again" Harry told the Durleys. "We better not" replied Uncle Venom. Harry took one last glance at the house he has been living for the past 17 years. No matter how badly they treated him, he would not have survived without their care. "Come on Harry" And they left the house for the Burrow.

He was welcomed by two of his best friends, Ron and Hermione of course, and the Wealeys. Some members of the Order were there as well. As usual, Mrs Wealeys gave Harry a hug so tight that Ron and Hermione had to pull her away. "Good to see you back, mate" "Yeah" Next Harry turned to Ginny. She gave him a warm hug and whispered "Nice to have you back" He saw Hermione. He remembered how he thought about her for the past few nights and could not sleep. It will make him happy just by looking at the pictures he took with Hermione. Hermione gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. He whispered into her ear, come to my room later, I need to talk to you

When everyone was chatting happily, he led her up to his room. He asked her to cast a charm so others will not hear their conversation (Her birthday has already past)."Hermione… I have been thinking of you for the past few nights. I was afraid that one day Voldemort will take you away from me. I was more afraid to lose you then Ron!" "Harry… Actually I have been feeling the same for the past few days. I was afraid that you will die in battle one day." Hermione's eyes were filled with tear. She gave Harry a kiss on his lips. It was just an innocent kiss. He felt something when he was kissing her. The kind of feeling was one he had never felt before. He felt it was pure love; develop from a great friendship to love. He held and asks "Will you accept me as your boyfriend?" Hermione said "Did you know that I had a crush you since the first time we met. And the answer is yes. I love you Harry"

Harry was shocked. He did not expect this. He gave her a hug and walk out of the room hand in hand. He whispered "Do you want to tell the others?" She nodded. As they walked down, everyone realized they were glowing in the same way, and they were holding hands. Harry cleared his throat and said "Erm, Hermione and I have decide to get married. No, no, wrong one. The two of us decided that we will give it a try and be together." The first one to recover from the shock was Mrs Weasley. She said "Omg, this is wonderful; I will now go cook dinner and celebrate!" She moved towards the kitchen. Hermione was about to follow when she was stopped by Mrs Weasley. "No I can manage by myself. Go on and spend some time with Harry." Everyone looked happy except for Ron. There was a sense of jealously from him. He just shook hands with Harry and went back to his room. Harry knew that Ron had always like Hermione, and Harry was feeling guilty. "What is wrong Harry?" "Nothing" "Wanna share a room? We can ask Mrs Weasley" "Hermione, you sure you want to do this?" "Yes Harry. Besides, I have known you for 7 years, I trust you." And the little couple began to move their trunks over to their new room.

"Opps… There is only one bed. I think I sleep on floor and you sleep on the bed. "NO, we share the bed, but please, no funny stuff." Harry could not wait for the night to come. They played a game quiltditch, but decide to just go sleep because they are going to buy their books tomorrow as the owls are coming. "Time for bed!" shouted Mrs Weasley. Everyone changed into their pajamas and went to bed. That night, Harry slept he had never slept before, for he has Hermione in his arms. He was determined not to let her down. Hermione slept very easily as she felt warm and secure.

The next morning, Harry woke up at 5.30am.aw Hermione sitting beside him, smiling. They look deep into each other's eyes. Their faces were leaning closer ad closer to each other's. An innocent soft kiss turned into a passionate kiss. Harry wanted to rip Hermione's clothes off, but he remembered what he promised Hermione. She slided her hand around Harry's neck. He pushed her to the bed and started sucking her neck. She whispered into his ear "Go on" He knew he wanted her. As he unbuttoned her first button, someone opened the door.

. That's all for Chapter One! Hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Surprise

Forever

Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to start their last year at Hogwarts. Some of them realize that there was not only friendship for each other. (New writer here), give some comments.

Chapter Two - Surprise

"What is the noise abou…! Harry! Hermione! What are the two of you doing! The two of you starts to do it on the first day of your relationship! Put some clothes on. We need to talk." Mr Weasley was about to go out when Harry called after him. "Mr Weasley, actually we are wearing our clothes and we are not doing anything. We are only kissing." Mr Weasley thought for a moment. "Maybe you are right. But please do not do anything funny again. Go back to sleep. We got long day ahead." Harry and Hermione nodded and went back to bed as soon as Mr Weasley went out. Harry sat up and talked to Hermione "I think Mr Weasley is right. We should take it slowly. We just started you know." "Yeah. I think so too. Come on, let's leave it to tomorrow. Lets go to sleep" Harry gave Hermione a soft kiss and wrapped her arm around her.

At around 10am, everyone came down. The owls seemed to be coming down at the right time. Harry opened his letter and found he was the Head Boy as Dumbledore felt he was the only few people he can trust and it will make things easier for him to take part in the Order's meetings as well. Ron became the quiltditch captain. Hermione became the Head Girl. Ron pulled them aside and apologized for his attitude yesterday. He congratulated the two of them and walked away. Harry felt a load off his shoulder.

After breakfast, they went to Diagon Alley to get their stuff next year. Mrs Weasley left them to buy there books as she thought they are old enough to buy there own things. As usual, they say Malfoy loitering around there, but they got an unexpected reply from Malfoy. "Hey Harry, and isn't this smart, beautiful and brave Hermione Granger? So the two of you got together. I knew the two of you are gonna make a great pair." Everyone was taken aback by what Malfoy said. "Harry, I need to talk to you. Five minutes. That's all I ask"

As he said it, he pull Harry aside. "I want to defeat Voldemort" Malfoy told Harry. "Voldemort destroy my family, your family, and other families. That day my dad came back and beat my mother up for not helping him. I cannot believe it. Voldemort changed my Dad completely, and I want him to stop. They only way is to defeat Voldemort. Can you let me help you?" "First Malfoy, I don't know if I can trust you. Second, if Voldemort dies your father dies, because from the moment a person becomes a Death-Eater, their life is Voldemort. So it means that your father's life depends on the Dark Sign." Harry answered.

"I know all these! I don't want my father to continue killing people. Is there any ways I can prove my loyalty?" asked Malfoy. "You just tell me what you know, and gather information for me as a spy, but I won't tell you anything until I trust you completely"

With that, Harry waved Malfoy good bye and walked back to Hermione and the others.

Ron scowled and asked Harry, "What did that bloody git want? "He wanted to be friends with us and assist us in destroying Voldemort." "That asshole must be lying! But how you know you are gonna be the one fighting Voldemort?" Ron asked with an unsure look on his face. "I tell you guys when we get home." The trio continued buying books and went home. After they reached home he found out he received a letter from Dumbledore.

The letter says:

_Dear Harry,_

_I just found out what happened at Diagon Alley. Please keep what we saw at the prophecy stone a secret. Do not reveal to anyone but Hermione as she is likely be to be Voldemort next target. Congrats to you and Hermione._

_Love,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Can you come with me please?" Hermione thought he was going to talk about what happened yesterday, but it was not. Harry put a silencing charm in the room so that they can talk without worrying about people eavesdropping. (Harry is of age as his birthday has passed so he can use magic outside school.) "Hermione, I will be battle Voldemort at the end of this year. Remember the prophecy at the Ministry of Magic two years ago? Dumbledore said it revealed this secret." Hermione face was shocked, and tears began to start falling. "I dun want you to die Harry! I love you, and I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with you!" Harry was shocked. He never expected this. "I won't die. That is why I need you. Dumbledore said love is the thing that kept me on, and it will keep going on with your love me. Don't reveal this to anyone. Dumbledore wanted you to help me, assist me, that is why he asked me to tell you." A knock on the door startled them. It was Ron's voice "Time for dinner!" Harry gave Hermione a hug and wipe the tears off her face. "Come on"

. That's all for Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it


End file.
